Persona 3&4 Wild Card Trinity
by raitouazura
Summary: Two Years after Nyx sealed and one month after Izanami defeated. All the cast return to their student or college life. But the ordeal still not over yet and this time a single 'Wild Card' Won't able to handle it. It's time for three 'Wild Card' users and their ally have to gather and surpass the ordeal with their combined bond. MinatoXHarem, YuXHarem
1. Chapter 0 : New Ordeal

This story is started on april 10, 2012. Two years after P3 ~ FES event and one month after P4 true ending (not P4 Golden). This story also involved where both MC already (Minato & Yu) maxed all their social links.

This is my very first fanfic, and I'm an Indonesian so there might be some wrong grammars in here.

I think we all already know but I say it anyway, **Persona Series is owned by ATLUS** and I'm not affiliated with them.

**OOO**

**Chapter 0 : New Ordeal**

**3rd person POV**

In wide room that everything is colored with dark violet, The ceiling have one candle lamp that every it's candle lit with violet colored flame that makes the room even more mysterious. There's a man with long nose sitting on the chair, His name is Igor. He have complicated face while both of his hand support his chin.

"What's wrong? master" Say a woman that standing behind him. Because it's very rare or maybe it's more correct to say she never saw his master have that kind of expression.

"Margareth, Do you know what's this mean?" He say that while pointing at the the cards that was placed on the table without turning back because he can tell just by presence, There's only four of them in this place that was placed between dream and reality. No one can enter this space besides them except The Contractor, The one who hold the 'Wild Card'.

The woman who called Margareth approach his master, She's a have silver haired woman with golden eyes, She have mature presence. Margareth look at the table in front of her master, There's seven tarot cards placed there, The cards placed in hexagonalwith one card at the center.

"Master, This is…?" She don't know the meaning of the cards, She know well about tarot cards but she don't know much how to making fortune telling with it. There four cards that opened while the other closed, The cards that opened are downright 'The Judgement' at top middle, Upright 'The Fool' at center, Downright 'The Death' at bottom middle, Upright 'The Tower' at the top right.

Igor stared at the cards "The Fool' that was given an ordeal by the one who hold the supreme power, If he even by some mistake fail…It will bring not only human but all of us also into an absolute end".

"Is he will given another ordeal again?" Igor know well who'sMargareth mean but he shook his head.

"I'm afraid he won't be able to handle this ordeal, This ordeal is too heavy for a human".

"…Is there any way to prevent that?" Not let her shockstate get the best of her she ask.

Igor silently turned the middle right card and bottom right card without touching it and the card at the middle right is Upright 'The Strength' and at bottom right is 'The Chariot' card.

After seeing that Igor chuckled "Looks like there's still a chance".

The scene changed into a place that was separated from dream and reality, This place is filled witd golden fog, The fog turned in gold colored because there's giant golden gate that shining brightly in this empty space, In front of that gate there's a giant human-shaped statue chained.

A silver haired woman sighted there, She resemble Margareth but with short hair to her shoulder. Her name is Elizabeth.

She humming an unknown song happily. Before, She don't know about song or anything from outside velvet room, She learned all of that from certain someone and that someone right now is became the great seal of the golden gate to prevent the 'Nyx' that was sealed inside break out.

"Hi, How are you doing?"

Elizabeth say that toward the gate but of course she don't receive a reply.

"Now i'm gonna tell you about my adventure in Osaka, at that time..."

She started to talk energitally just like she told someone in front of her about her experience traveling.

"That's it, What do you think?"

But once again she don't hear any voice.

"Looks like this one also not that exitibg enough to get your attention, huh? Next time i will travel more far and bring more amazing stories".

This isn't the first time for Elizabeth, She travel all around to search even the slightest clue how to free him from his cruel fate. And she always come back to tell him the stories that was new to her.

"...At that time, Will you answer all of my question just likeyou always do?"

Whether she realized it or not, A single tear fall from her golden eyes. She immediately wipe it because she don't want he seeing it.

"...Well then, i off".

Suddenly her phone in her pocket ringing, It was not usual phone but a special phone that can connect anywhere even in different space.

"Hello, What's wrong my dear sister?"

She immediately know the caller is her elder sister, Margareth The moment she saw the caller name.

"Dear Sister, Please come back. There's something that master want to tell us".

"Master was? Now that's rare, What's going on?". She looks little surprised because his master wouldn't call her except there's something important came up.

"I also still don't know but I think this news will bring you a joy".

"News?" Elizabeth tilted her head, confused.

After a moment of breath, Margareth say a word that was Elizabeth waiting for a long time. "That boy that you always cared for, There's a chance we can revive him".

**OOO**

Well, this is for prologue. What do you think?

If there's something wrong please review.


	2. Chapter 1 : Meeting

**Persona Series is owned by ATLUS** and I'm not affiliated with them.

**OOO**

**Chapter 1 : Meeting**

"This place…"

When Yu came to he was lying in the place that was familiar to him, The place surrounded by thick fog. The fog is so thick that he can't even see his own hand.

"This is…The same dream that I got back then".

The very first dream that he had when he receive the power from Izanami.

"But why?"

Yu clean himself by wipe his clothes after stand up. It's not like because it's dirty but because of situation or habit.

"This is even thicker than last time, I can't even see my hand in front of me let alone the road".

Just when he think what should he be doing right now, A voice speak to him. He know this voice, It's Igor's.

"Forgive me to summon you here without notice but don't worry, Your body is sleeping soundly right now".

"I don't mind but didn't our contract already over?"

Igor is the one who saying that the fog already clear and he must continue his journey and say farewell to him.

"It looks like your journey is still not over yet".

"What do you mean?"

"An even greater ordeal is waiting for you, An ordeal that was far more harsh than the last one".

"Even more than Izanami?"

"Yes".

Igor answered that almost instantly, An ordeal that was more harder than Izanami, He can't even imagine it.

"What kind of ordeal is it?"

"I explain that the next time we meet, Right now you have something more important to do first".

While Yu wondering what Igor mean, Igor suddenly said "To be frank, This Ordeal is too much for you alone. Even with 'Wild card' power, I don't know you can survive or not".

Igor say that while chuckled and make Yu have complicated expression.

"That's no laughing matter to me"

"That's why…You need help from someone who share the same fate with you".

"Same fate…Did you mean there's another 'Wild card' User"?

"Yes, Three if we included you".

Yu is surprised, He always thought that he's the only one with 'wild card'.

"Alone, Not any of you can overcome this ordeal but…If the three of you combined your strength, I'm sure you all can save the world from it's absolute end".

"What do you mean by Absolute end ?"

"Nothingness" Igor answer came immediately.

"huh?" Yu confused because Igor's voice sounded more serious than usual.

"Should you fail this ordeal, Land shall sink, Sea would dry, Sky will split, And time stopped it's function. And Everything in this world included the world itself will return to nothing".

Yu loss for word when Igor say that, Now he understand what Igor mean by Absolute end. He know it's very critical situation right now, So he stop ask more about that for now. He sure Igor will tell him eventually.

"And, Where are they? The remaining 'Wild card"

Yu look around and he don't see anyone other than him here.

"You still the only one I told about this, I still not tell this to 'her' either".

Even though Yu want to ask what Igor mean by 'her', He chose silence for now.

"You need to meet another 'Wild card' user who's not reside in this world or that world anymore".

"Not reside…Did you mean…?"

"No, He's alive but at same you can call him dead".

Suddenly violet smoke appear in front of Yu and from there he saw a familiar silver haired woman.

"She will guide you toward him".

"Narukami-sama, please follow me".

"I…It's been a while, Margareth".

"Yes, It's been a while".

Margareth say that with composed tone while Yu act little flustered. Because he remember her 'farewell gift' at that time, It was so sudden that he don't know how to react.

They walking in middle of thick fog, fortunately the road have no obstacle so he don't slip. After walking for a while without talking, Yu thinking to start a conversation.

"This another 'Wild card' user, What kind of person is he?"

Margareth answered without turning back nor stopped walking. "To be honest, I also don't know that much because the one in charge of him is my sister".

"You have sister!?" Yu was surprised, He don't expect that.

"Yes, Two in fact, A brother and sister, I'm the eldest".

"Um…Margareth, Can I ask you something?" When he know Margareth have siblings, The question that he always want to ask but can't bring himself to ask is suddenly urged to be answered.

"I answer if it's within my capabilities". Margareth turn her head toward Yu but still keep walking.

"How old are you anyway?"

From an appearance alone, Margareth looks like around twenties. But is she really? That question just occurred to Yu.

Margareth thinking while touching her chin with her right hand, Then answer "I don't know exactly but it should be around three thousand years".

"What!?" Yu almost slipped his feet when he hear that. In Yu's mind right now there's mixed storm of thought.

Seeing that, Margareth chuckled while placing her hand to cover her smile "It's just a joke".

"I…I see, then the real answer?"

Margareth turned her head and stopped walking and said "Narukami-sama, It's rude to ask a woman about her age" while placing her index finger in front of her mouth.

"You're right, Sorry". Yu sighed at self defeat.

After walking for a pretty far distance, Yu noticed the fog color is changed became golden. When he about to ask.

"We almost there". Margareth say that while pointing at shining object. Yu can't saw it very well because it's light so bright but he can tell that It looks like a gate.

"What's that?" Yu ask while covering his eyes.

"Narukami-sama, Did you still remember about the story that I told you back then? About the young man that sacrificed himself to become a seal?"

"Yeah I remember, what about that…Don't tell me?" Yu started to know where this conversation lead to.

"Correct, That young man in the story is also a 'Wild card' user and someone you have to meet".

Yu looking at the gate again and surprisingly he can see it well without being blinded, It almost like the gate allow him to approach. Yu astonished when seeing a giant statue chained to the door, From beyond the gate Yu can feel very fearful presence of someone or something.

"Welcome, One with potential". When Yu still looking astonished, He hear a voice.

Yu look at his surrounding and he saw a woman standing near the gate, She look identical with Margareth, just like short haired version Margareth but without mature aura.

"Who?" Yu ask the woman that wearing violet attire from head to toe and in her hand she holding a gun.

"Nice to meet you, My name is Elizabeth, I am little sister of Margareth". She answered promptly. When Yu glance at Margareth, Margareth nod .

"I'm Narukami Yu, nice to meet you too". Yu introduce himself after cleared his suspicion.

"Igor told me to meet him but where I can find him?" Yu don't see anyone except them in this place. Looking at the gate shut tight, Yu doubt he can enter or rather he grateful if he don't need to enter because he have bad feeling about something beyond this gate.

"Here". Elizabeth handed Yu the silver gun in her hand.

"What should I do with this?" Yu examine the gun, It looks like it's not used again but it still look very clean. Someone must be always treat it with care.

"According to our master, To open the path connect into his soul, We need another 'Wild card' user, A medium, Object that was always in his side and share his memories, and strong people to stall the time".

Hearing Margareth, Yu wondering about the last one. "Why we need to stall the time?"

Then Elizabeth said "When the path is open, the aura of darkness will leaked from the gate and lure the shadows to this place".

"Also when the path is open, The seal will lose it's power to protect itself from shadow's attack, If by some chance they able to harm the seal even a little…Nyx won't miss that chance to escape". Margareth say that with serious tone.

Even thought Yu curious about Nyx, But he decided to postpone that question for later instead he ask "But, where's that strong people?" While looking around.

Elizabeth and Margareth look at each other, then Margareth said "Did you already forgot about my power when we fought before?"

Then Yu finally understand. "I see, Is she also strong?". Yu glance at Elizabeth.

"Please don't underestimate me, In term of strength I won't lose to my dear sister". Elizabeth say that with confidence.

"Sorry, Then I leave the shadow to you girls. What should I do to open the path?". Yu grip the gun tightly so he won't let it fall.

Then transparent stairs with violet color formed in front of Yu, The stairs heading toward the statue. "Just climb this stairs. Once you at the end, Touch the seal in the statue forehead and then shot your head with that gun".

"Wait, Shot what!?" Yu surprised when Elizabeth say that with usual tone.

"Don't worry, that gun is not usual gun. They call it 'Evoker', It's function to drawn out persona from someone with potential. You already can summon your persona, So it's safe". Margareth explained calmly.

"Okay I understand that but why I have to shot my head?"

"Because he always use that gun to call out his personas, You need to do the same thing just like what he always doing with the medium".

"Our senpai really have a bizarre way to call out their persona". After taking a deep breath, Yu started to climb the stairs. He walk step by step until he finally stand at the end of stairs and in front of him, He can see the statue fore head glowing with violet light. Yu touch the glowing place by instinct and then take a deep breath once again while point the gun into his head.

DORRRRRRRRRRR!

The gun's sound resounding to all over this silent place, And Yu's figure is disappear.

"Looks like the path is opened". Elizabeth say that while looking at the gate.

"Yes, And now we need to eliminate all the uninvited guest…Are you ready? My dear sister" Margareth say that while looking at the swarming shadow's, big and small, all of them charging ahead with loud scream.

"I am ready, Let's wipe them out".

Margareth and Elizabeth open their grimore and call out their persona.

"Thanatos! Megidolaon!"

"Helel! Morning Star!"

Elizabeth summoned The god of the death while Margareth summon a human shaped persona with six white wings.

While Margareth and Elizabeth fighting, Yu arrive at the unknown place. Everything is white, But it's different from his previous dream because there's no fog, Only white.

Yu walk randomly because he don't know where to go, He don't know if he just turning in circle or not. After a while he saw a mirror, He stand in front of mirror and touch it because he curious.

Suddenly the mirror shining and displayed something, A strange tower with A creepy monster with abnormal presence stand at the top under the eerie green moon. Yu saw a group of people attacking it fiercely with their personas but the monster is too strong, It doesn't even fazed under their relentless attack.

With great scream that shaking the tower, All of the persona user fall to their knee just like the gravity pushed them to ground. The monster then flying to sky and at that time one person manage to stand up, He doesn't looks like being pushed by gravity anymore. Without looking back at his friends that told him not to go, He also fly toward that monster body and then he enter that monster body.

"I think It's only my imagination when I sense another person here". Yu surprised when he suddenly heard a voice from behind him when he still absorbed watching the scene in the mirror.

Yu immediately turn back in panic and he saw a person standing behind him not too far away. His face is exactly the same like the boy he saw at the mirror just now, Blue hair with his bang that hiding his right eye.

"It's been a while since I last saw another human". He said it nostalgically.

OOO

Finally both the male MC meet, Next it will be his resurrection XD


	3. Chapter 2 : Re-Sealing

**Persona series is owned by ATLUS**. And I don't have anything affiliated with them

**OOO**

**Chapter 2 : Re-Sealing**

"Who are you?" The boy ask Yu who's intrude in his territory.

"I'm Narukami Yu, You?" After briefly introduce himself Yu ask him back.

"Arisato Minato". Minato also briefly introduce himself. He still looking at bewildered Yu.

"Um…That…Sorry for looking at yours memories without your permission". Yu looks apologetic.

Seeing that, Minato smile faintly "I don't mind" While looking at the mirror that displayed when he perform the ritual to became this seal. "I also happy I can meet another human after a long time".

"What are you doing here? It must be not just because you to sightseeing right?" Minato ask.

"Igor told me that we need to help each other to accomplish some kind of ordeal". Yu answer honestly.

"Igor!? Then you must be entering velvet room before" Minato looks a little surprised, It's not like he doesn't exclude that possibilities but hearing about velvet room really brought him back to remember at that time.

"Yeah, I also The Contractor just like you".

"I see, So it just like I thought". Minato nodding to himself and then ask with joking tone but serious "What kind of ordeal is it now? Please don't tell me that something like Nyx would appear again".

"I don't know about Nyx that you all talking about, but from what Igor explained , Looks like this ordeal will be more greater that your or my ordeal before". Yu say that while sighed

"I thought that would be the last". "I also think so". Both Yu and Minato sighed at each other then laugh.

"Are you gonna participate in this ordeal?" When Yu ask that he thought Minato will agreed immediately but to his surprise Minato lightly shook his head.

"Why?" Even though he just only meet him but he can tell that Minato is not some kind of person that would back down leaving others in suffering.

"If I leave, This seal will broken and Nyx will once again revive to destroy the humanity". When Minato say that, Yu remembered about the story Margareth told him before. That's why Yu don't know what to say.

"If it's about that, You don't have to worry". Suddenly an old man voice can be heard.

"This voice…Igor?" Minato look around but can't find anybody else here, The gun in Yu's hand glowing with violet color.

"Before Elizabeth handed this gun to you, I already put some of my power inside it". I gor Chuckled.

"Is that my 'Evoker'?" Only now Minato realize the existence of the object.

"Yes, This object is the one that involve the most on your journey. Nothing more perfect than this object can act as medium". Igor answered.

"Medium?" There's a '?' mark on Minato head. "To make me can appear here we need three object…Ah! I forgot about them". While explained, Yu forgot that The girls right now still fighting to stall the time.

"What's wrong? Narukami".

"We don't have time to chit-chat, Right now those two is fighting to stall the time". Yu say that with panic tone but then Igor chuckled.

"No need to worry". Then the mirror that displayed Minato's past glowing again and now showing the place outside the gate, What they see is the shadow's that dying in many way, Burned, Frozen, Shocked, Sliced. And among them, There's two woman that standing without even a scratch.

"Scenes of hell" Minato say that with smirk.

"Those two together looks like the demon there". Yu have cold sweat.

"That's why you don't need to worry about those two, But it's certainly the more faster we move the better".

"Of course if there's choice between living and die I would choose to live, But…" Minato say that with low voice.

"You sacrificed yourself to seal Nyx because at that time there's no other way but right now you two can seal her while Nyx still in her weak state". When Igor say that, Minato showed a very surprised expression.

"Moreover, We have two 'Wild Card' User here". Minato and Yu looks at each other.

"So, are you willing to live once again?" Igor ask confirmation, Hearing that Minato smirk. "Of course".

"Well then, Do as I say the moment you get out from this realm. But be warned, You have to do it fast before Nyx wake up from her slumber". Igor gave the last warning but the two don't fazed.

"Arisato, Here" Yu handed the 'Evoker' to it's right owner. Minato take it while saying "Just call me Minato". Yu smiling "Then you also just call me Yu".

"Now, Listen carefully…".

Outside the gate, Margareth and Elizabeth beaten all the shadow's that approach the gate without mercy, Especially Eliazabeth, She's in very great mood.

"My dear sister, What's make you this willing to stop the shadow's from approaching?" Margareth ask that because she never saw her sister that doing something so seriously before.

"The chance that I always been waiting finally become reality, I won't let even the slightest threat to fail it". Elizabeth answered while summoning Alice to cast 'Die For Me!'.

Seeing that, Margareth is thinking. If the same thing happen to Yu, She also will doing the same. Margareth chuckled when she realize that. "My dear sister, Looks like both of us committing the same sin".

"Yes, It's never occurred to me before that we would commit this sin". Eliabeth also chuckled.

At that moment, The statue started shaking and then crumbled little by little. Margareth and Elizabeth looking at the gate and in the place where the smoke that was created by destroyed statue there's two human shadow shaped.

When the smoke starting to get clear, A single tear fall from Elizabeth eyes when she saw the back of her most important person. She doesn't bother to hide it this time, Even just a second longer, She want to treasure this moment.

Minato turn his head toward Elizabeth and saying something with low voice before smiling. "Thanks for the stories, It's very interesting".

Elizabeth that have hearing more sharp than normal human of course can heard that clearly, More tear falling from her golden eyes. Margareth hold her sister dearly and nod toward both of Yu and Minato because Igor already told her about something that have to do.

Yu and Minato loos at each other and then nod at each other, Yu raise his hand then a card appear in his palm, Minato spinning the gun in his right hand and point it at his head. Then both of them summoned their persona at same time.

"Orpheus!"

"Izanagi-no-Okami!"

Orpheus immediately tear apart his harp and suddenly countless string wrapped the gate while making an hexagon crest. Izanagi-no-Okami throw his sword to the sky and it's disappear but in short time the sword multiply and falling on four side of the gate, Top, bottom, Left and right.

"Minato!" Yu give the signal to Minato.

"Leave it to me! Let's go! Orpheus". By Minato command, Orpheus raise both of his hand toward the sky and then the strings that wrapped the gate turned into golden colored and also wrap themselves into all the sword and pull them closer toward the gate little by little.

"Now!" When the sword color changed into both silver and golden color, Minato shout. With one pull that using all his strength, The swords smashed toward the gate from every direction and Yu give the final push and both Yu and Minato shout at the same time.

""Myriad Seal!""

Izanagi-no-Okami point both of his palm toward the gate and shot a bright flash of light, Responding to that, The strings tied the swords even tighter and turn into golden string. The gate is shining with blinding light, Yu and Minato cover their eyes simultaneously.

"…Did we success?" Minato looking at the gate that still covered by light. The light started to fade and finally they can see it. The gate is carved with hexagonal seal with four swords ornament from it's every side.

"I can sense very powerful power from this carving, Looks like we success". After Yu say that, He fall to the ground while facing the sky and Minato sat down in the place, Both of them exhausted but looks relieved at same time.

Then Minato's eyes feel on the girl that's run toward him, Just as he wondering what should he say. He noticed Elizabeth don't slowed her speed even when she already close.

Without able to reach, Elizabeth weight fall on him and make him fall with Elizabeth on top of him. Buried her face on his chest.

"Make a woman cry the moment you wake up, Good going Casanova". Yu grinned seeing Minato reaction while he trying to sit. And then he feel someone hug him from behind, It was Margareth with worried expression.

"Good work, But please don't force yourself to wake now. You need a rest right now". Margareth say that while making lap pillow for Yu.

"You have no right to talk bad about me". Minato smirk toward Yu and he can't counter against it.

**000**


	4. Chapter 3 : Ultimate Arcana

**Persona series is owned by ATLUS**. I'm not affiliated with them.

I say this in advance, the meaning of the tarot cards is something that I made up myself. So if you know their true meaning, please don't get offended.

Also, Thanks for the review XD. I try to fix where I wrong.

**OOO**

**Chapter 3 : Ultimate Arcana**

After a short rest, Yu and Minato along with Margareth and Elizabeth summoned into velvet room. Yu and Minato look around since this velvet room is different from what they used to see.

"It's changed considerably from when I last visit this room". Minato glanced at the candlelight above while Yu look right and left and said "Before, It's a limousine, now it's turn into a room".

"Limousine? The velvet room that I always to visit is like a clock tower though". Minato look at Yu and tilt his head.

"Do not be concerned, Velvet room is a place that separated from dream and reality in the first place. So it does not have a concreted form". The owner of voice answered while sitting on the chair, His hand supporting his chin.

""Igor?"" Yu and Minato finally noticed that Igor is there.

"Igor, now I think it's the time you told us the detail about the ordeal". Yu say that while looking at Igor.

"Well well, No need to be that hasty. Just sit down first".

Then two chair suddenly appear from nowhere on the left and right side the table, The two didn't worry too much about the scene in front of them since they already get used to it, Yu take the right side and Minato take the Left side While Margareth and Elizabeth standing firmly behind Igor.

"Now then…" Igor makes click with his finger and seven tarot cards in Hexagonal form suddenly appear on the table. Six cards is opened and one card closed, Downright 'Judgement' at top middle, Upright 'Tower' at the top right , Upright 'Strength' at the top left, Upright 'Fool' at the center, Upright 'Chariot' at the bottom left, and Downright 'Death' at the bottom middle. The only card that still closed is the bottom right one.

"Now I ask once again, did you two believe in fortune telling?" Yu and Minato look at each other when Igor says that. Then Igor explained the meaning of the tarot without confirmed their answer.

"The Downright 'Judgement' means an unfavorable decision. Someone who's superior to you will make a decision and it will be extremely unfavorable to you".

"The Upright 'Tower' means an ordeal. Didn't you also receive this card back then?" Igor glance at Yu whose nod and say "I remember".

"The Upright 'Strength' means a powerful weapon".

"The Upright 'Chariot' means transportation".

"The Upright 'Fool' means infinite possibilities".

"And finally the downright 'Death' means a tragic end". The four, Yu, Minato, Margareth, and Elizabeth silently listened to Igor.

"When we piece it all together, someone who's superior to you and me shall give us, the humanity an very tough ordeal to be overcome. Fortunately we are given a weapon that can help us greatly in this ordeal but we need to find and bring it to our side by ourselves. Everything shall changed by the decision we will make through from time to time. Whether salvation or domination, It can only be one of these". Igor chuckled after he finished his sentence.

Yu close his eyes to absorb everything he heard into his brain to process them from beginning, and Minato who saw that, look at Igor. "By the way, Whose the one that given this ordeal to us?" Yu open his eyes and look at Igor too.

"That information still clouded by mystery, but it should be uncovered when the time comes". Igor shook his head but with confident smile.

"So there's something that you even don't know". Minato say teasingly, responding to that Igor chuckled. "I am but a mere fortune telling that help you through yours journey".

"Igor, what about that last card?" Yu pointed at one card that still facedown. "I will reveal it when the third 'Wild card' also gathered here". That was Igor reply.

"When you mean by the third, whose do you mean? Aigis or Minako?" Minato ask with serious expression.

"Aigis is not a real 'Wild card' user; she able to use the power of 'Wild card' is because she inherited your will to save all of your friends. Hence, Your power has been temporaly transferred to her. But since you already revived and claim your power, Her power is changed into her original arcana". Elizabeth explained.

Yu stare at Minato and ask "Did you know who the third 'Wild card' is?" Minato scratch his head "More than know, she's my little sister".

Yu have disbelieving look at his face. "Wait, if you a have a sister that can use 'Wild card', Didn't it more easily to just ask her to revive you?"

"When Nyx is sealed, her power is still in immense state, so we can't revive him right away". Igor explains.

"So what? At least you can told her that he still alive and just wait for the right time to revive him, right?" Yu still doesn't understand.

"They can't tell her since I made them swear not to told about this seal thing to her". Minato say that while close his eyes.

"But why?" Facing confused Yu, Minato look at candlelight above. "If she knew, She must be insisting want to live there to make me doesn't get lonely, I know her too much so I can tell. But I don't want that!". Minato then look Yu straight in the eye.

"After enduring so much fierce battle, she finally can gain a freedom called 'normal life'. I don't her to waste her youth to waiting for the time that none know when it comes, It can be one year or thousand years". Minato look down and then apologize for shouting, Yu only say "Don't worry" because now he knew his reason.

"Then why did you summon me to awaken him and not her?" Yu look at Igor but the one that answered is Margareth. "Ever since their last battle again Erebus two years ago, she's moving on into her normal life, Trying to forget anything that involved about dark hour, include this velvet room and unconsciously reject it. Even though we can call The Contractor through their dream, we cannot enter a dream of Contractor that rejecting us". Margareth say that firmly.

"I see, so that's why you asking me". Yu nod in agreement, Yu can't blame Minato's sister who trying to forget about the sad memory where she lost her brother, Losing someone important to you is more painful rather than death itself.

"But, Is this just a coincedence? This ordeal came when the time for Nyx to enter her deep slumber and I can get out". Minato say that while look at Igor and Yu.

"Actually, this operation is a bit ahead of time. To get you out safely, we actually need one more year or more. But since we cannot afford to waste anymore time, we choose to take a bet". Igor chuckled.

"Seriously!? I thought you a type of person that only act when you certain about it". Minato grinned and Yu also nod in agreement.

"I am not a perfect person, did you forget even I sometimes fail at personae fusion?" Yu and Minato goes "Now I remember" simultaneously while pound their right hand into their left palm.

"Now then, it is time for you to return to your world. You two will wake in different places but rest assured, your destiny already crossing with each other. You will meet again soon."

"But Igor, What about my body?" Since his body already buried two years ago, It must be rotting by now. Minato pray that Igor won't told him to enter his zombie like body.

"Do not be worried". Igor click his finger and a coffin appear behind Minato, The coffin opened and there's Minato that look like sleeping lie there. It doesn't change a bit even after two years.

"We take your body the moment when the earth covered your body from human's eye and take great care of it especially Elizabeth, she always come everyday to visit your body in middle of her travel". Margareth glance at Elizabeth that has a slight blush.

"I see, Thanks Elizabeth. Not only my soul, you also taken care of my body". Minato smiled toward the Elizabeth that trying her hardest not to change her expression despite being so happy.

"I…It's only something that I want to do, I do not deserve your thanks". Elizabeth voice's is became a little wavered. Seeing that, Yu grinned toward Minato, Igor and Margareth chuckled toward Elizabeth.

"Now I will put your soul back to your body, the next moment you awake, You will be in a place that you most familiar with". Igor starter to recite some spell, Minato body covered with white light.

Minato's body started to disappear from his legs. "Before I forgot, I right now in Inaba. So you know where to find me". Yu say that toward disappearing Minato.

"I live in Tatsumi port Island…" Before Minato finish, Yu said "I know, you are Gekkoukan student, right? I know from your uniform".

Minato looked at his uniform and mutter "I see". "Well then, I think I also need to go back". Yu walk toward the door that will make him awake when he passes it.

When Yu about to open the door, "Wait!" Minato stop him with shout. Yu turn around and saw Minato lower half already gone. "Thanks, if not for you I would be sealed in that place forever". Yu loss for word and then smiled. You're welcome".

Minato point his fist toward Yu and said "From now on let's fight together, Partner". Yu collided his fist to Minato's. "Yeah".

Then the sound of glass shatter can be heard.

**Thou art I...And I am Thou...**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**It bring thee closer to the truth...**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating**

**Personas of the Universe Arcana...**

"Did you hear that?" Yu ask. "Loud and clear". Minato answer.

"Looks like we is already destined to fight together". Minato laugh.

"Maybe you right". Yu also laugh.

"Bye, partner". After Minato say that, His body disappear entirely along with his body in the coffin.

"See you later". Yu open the door and leave the velvet room.


	5. Chapter 4 : Two Years Time

Thanks for the review! I try to watch for my grammar, please pardon my previous mistakes (and my mistakes in the future if I have it). This chapter will be pretty short, I promise the next chapter will be longer and there's a battle event.

**Persona series is owned by ATLUS**, I don't affiliate with them.

**000**

**Chapter 4 : Two years Time**

"Cough cough…" As soon as Minato waking up, he sneeze continuously because there's so much dust gathered.

Minato look around at his surrounding, He's in the room that he very familiar with. How can he forget? His destiny started as soon as he comes to this place, his dormitory where he spend one year time here with his S.E.E.S comrade.

Minato walk toward the window while covering his nose and mouth, he open the window and let the fresh air enter. The sun still high, (It should be around 1 PM) that's what Minato thought when he look outside. He saw the scenery that he familiar but there's some slight change like a house that it's paint already faint.

Minato look at his attire, He wearing the same just like what's he wearing at his 'Death' on the rooftop at graduation day, The Gekkoukan uniform. His mp3 headphone also fit perfectly on his neck. Minato look at room that full of dust and noticed there's something strange at the door. It's emitting golden aura.

"What's this?" Minato walk toward the door, the moment he touch it the golden aura shattered with glass breaking sound.

"Strange". Minato grab the door handheld and open it. He thought the corridor also full with dust but he wrong, the corridor is very clean just like it's always been cleaned periodically.

"Is there's somebody still live here?, Minato walk silently while watching his footstep so not leak any sound.

But even after Minato check the third floor and then come down to first floor, He doesn't meet or sense anyone. "They all should be already graduated by now I don't think Ken want to stay here alone".

Minato look around in the lounge, "Nothing seems changed except…This room feels very lifeless".

Minato look at the counter and remembering the first time he meet Pharos who told him to sign the contract, Minato faintly smile when he remember how his first meeting with Yukari who suddenly point her 'Evoker' toward him and Minako.

Looking at the couch, Minato can't count how many times he spends the time there with his friends. Minato sat on the big couch at the middle, he imagine there's his friends chattering happily just like usual, Junpei who say something stupid getting an angry scowl from Yukari and Fuuka trying to calm her, Akihiko who saw that only sighed while cleaning his boxing gloves and Mitsuru calmly drinking a Tea ignoring them.

Minato look at his left, The dinner table. He remembered Ken who eating an ice cream when the weather is very hot at the middle of summer and Shinjiro sitting at the counter with scary glare but everyone already get used to it and know he's actually a nice person. Aigis talking with Koromaru and then told him what she has heard from Koromaru.

"…I can't just sitting here forever and reminiscing things in the past". Minato shake his head and stand up. "There's more important thing that I have to do…" just at that moment, Minato's stomach that never eat for the past two years let out loud growl. "…Eat for example".

Minato pat his stomach and walk toward door but then he remembered…"Crap! I don't have any money!" while he searching all his pockets, he found a violet envelope. Minato Immediately knew from where this envelope come just by seeing its color.

He opens it and find one piece of 100.000 yen and a letter. Minato take the letter first and read it, the letter is from Elizabeth. The letter is written like this:

"_Dear Minato, You must be encountered some money problems since you only wake up after two years, So I give you a gift. You can pay it later by take me for a walk in your world. Elizabeth"._

Minato smiling after read the letter. "Thanks, I promise I take you to a nice place next time".

After eating five bowl of ramen at hagakure in Iwatodai station, Minato took train to get into paulownia mall, he sitting with his headphone placed on his ears, It's been a long time since he last hear his favorite song, And he noticed some person staring at him and whispered.

At first he wonder about this situation but after looking at his uniform he instantly understand. "I see, School still in lesson at this hour". They must be thinking Minato is a delinquent who skip the school. But Minato doesn't retort back because he know it's useless and he trying to save his energy by looking at scenery.

"This place also doesn't change" Minato look around at paulownia mall to nostalgia for a little.

While Minato in nostalgia, in velvet room Igor sit while hand supporting his chin, His eyes closed. Then Igor opens his eyes while muttering "It's begin".

"That's right, let's take Elizabeth for a walk while I have a chance". Just as Minato about to enter the place below Mandragora karaoke, the bright day is instantly turned into dark.

"What the…?" Minato immediately look back and surprised when he seeing coffin everywhere. "Why didn't the Dark Hour already over!? And it's not even night yet". Minato look above and he even more surprised because he don't find the green moon instead a black sun.

From the sky there's something like comet fall toward Minato and then crashed right in front of him.

"What now?" Minato readied his 'evoker' in his hand, from the crater he saw a monster with two head, It's have jet black body wearing tattered cloth. it's have four arms and each of them holding different weapon, sword, spear, knife, and claw.

Minato stare at the monster intently without let his guard down. The monster looked at Minato with all his four eyes and spoke with two ominous voices.

"I am Janus, Show me your worth, O The bearer of Infinite" The instant Janus say that he leaped toward Minato with lightning speed.

"I don't really understand but…" Minato point his evoker to his head and charged at Janus straight on. "If you want a fight, bring it on!"

Then the sound of gun can be heard through this silent dark wasteland.

**OOO**

Next chapter might take longer since I have to go to the camp, without my notebook…


	6. Chapter 5 : Janus vs Minato

**Hello guys, finally can post this chapter. I still newbie about writing a battle novel like this, please review so i can improve.**

**Persona Series owned by ATLUS, I don't affiliate with them.**

**OOO**

**Chapter 5 : Janus vs Minato**

Janus charged toward Minato with Brave Blade that already double up with power charge before, all his weapons glowing with bright aura.

Far from afraid, Minato grinning seeing the blades that should be like guillotine that ready to tear him apart in just a second.

"Arahabaki! Tetrakarn!". Minato shot his head and a persona like mechanical statue appears. His eyes glowing and something like laser that come out from his eyes envelop Minato.

The moment Janus swords almost touch Minato's body, it's repelled back with great force and make Janus thrown back, smashed into a building. The building collapsed because Janus smashed with such great force and create many rubble and smoke.

It should be the end, no one can stand after take such damage but Minato still staring at the rubble with stern eyes.

"_Impressive"_. Janus voices resounding, he come out from smoke while wiping a drip of blood that came out from his mouth. He display vicious smile.

"Even after all of that, he only sustains a little injury. He must be strong against physical attacks". Minato say that with amazed tone but it immediately changed into his usual delight grin. Minato instinct gradually coming back, even thought Minato blessed with 'Wild Card' or 'Fusion Spell' his strongest weapon is his battle instinct. The talents that can make him take the best decision in the split second of battle.

If Minato doesn't have that, even with 'Wild card' or 'Fusion spell', he will lose against pressure of a life or death battle. One more, Minato doesn't realize it himself but his friends though of Minato as a battle maniac.

"Show me more, O Infinite one". Janus made a stance with provoking tone.

"Well then, I won't hold back!" Minato spinning his 'evoker' and pointed it toward his head. " Thor! Thunder Reign! ". A blitz of thunder gathered on the sky in the form of spiral and the its falls with great speed toward Janus. Janus thrust his palms toward the thunder spiral, the thunder spiral made every object around it blown away without trace and it hits Janus directly.

Blitzing sound can be heard everywhere along with the lightning that ignite this dark world can be seen from anywhere on the island. Purple spark appear continuously from the giant sphere that made 500 meters diameter crater.

Minato look down at the center of crater and then whistling "He's one tough guy". Janus standing firmly at the center of crater, Unharmed. Minato not whistle to celebrate his victory but the opposite, he happy because this one battle won't end that easily.

Without a signal, Janus once again leaped toward Minato with swords shining reflected with Minato's face, he close their distance with only one jump but Minato able to avoid it by rolling to the left. Minato immediately grab a steel pipe that near his hand and then facing Janus while making stance.

"_Are you intending to fight me with that?"_Janus look at Minato with amazed tone.

"Beggars can't choose after all" Minato answered lightly. Right now Minato doesn't have his weapon with him, god know where his weapon right now. Minato summon Trumpeter to cast 'Heat Riser' on him.

Janus once again use 'Brave Blade' to attack Minato but Minato can dodge it at the last moment and cast 'Debilitate' against Janus the moment he got the chance and Immediately summon Beelzebub to cast 'Agidyne' at point blank range.

Janus body blasted for quite a distance because of the feedback but Minato can see he don't have even a slightest injury. "So fire doesn't work as well". Minato mutter to himself. Minato intended to find his weakness first.

Janus that have more than 300 meters from Minato suddenly appears in front of his face, Minato doesn't have time to dodge and trying to block with steel pipe but it's destroyed in an instant. He received a kick on his stomach and sent flying about 100 meters before smashed against rubble of building that was destroyed by 'Thunder Reign' before.

The scene changed into velvet room. Igor, Margareth, Theodore, and Elizabeth watched the whole battle from crystal. Elizabeth gasped when she saw Minato buried under the rubble and intending to run toward the door to help him but stopped because Margareth and Theodore standing blocking the door.

"This is his trial, we are not allowed to step in". Margareth try to calm Elizabeth even though she know her feeling very well, Margareth imagining If the same thing happened to Yu.

"Please move!, I have to go". Elizabeth shouted. But Margareth and Theo don't show any movement. Seeing that, Elizabeth who's in panic state let out her killing intent.

"MOVE!" Elizabeth let out a roar that unlike her and opened her grimore, Margareth and Theo also doing the same. "Dear sister, are you really intending to fight us?" Margareth ask.

"If you two don't move from there, then yes" Elizabeth said that without hesitation. Margareth stare at Elizabeth eyes and then sighed "I know very well to tell that you're serious". Margareth expression turned serious. "Come! You can go after you defeat me. Theo do not interfere". Theo step back without a word while close his dictionary.

The atmosphere within velvet room turned intense, it only wait for one of those two to make the first move then it will turned chaos battlefield.

"Elizabeth, don't underestimate our guests. Our guests was splendidly overcome their ordeal, do you think they will go down easily?" Igor chuckled seeing their first argument.

Igor pointed at the crystal that display Minato that came out from under the rubble and stand at top of it, he bleeding badly all over his body even from his head a stream of blood running down by passing his right eye. But let alone feel scared he showing his confident grin that only appear when he found the way toward victory.

Elizabeth who saw that confident grin after a long time then close her grimore and sit silently while her attention only focused toward the crystal. Margareth chuckled seeing her little sister who act funny and cute at same time.

"That was pretty hurt". Minato pat his stomach with his left hand and using his right hand to wipe his bleeding mouth.

"_Impressive, that attack just now should be able to make most human lose their spirit. I commend you to be able to endure it". _There's no hidden motive behind Janus word, he purely impressed by Minato's spirit.

"Well thank you, but I guess you still won't let me go, right?" Minato said jokingly. "_Unfortunately not, I wish I can just give you passing mark but, I don't have authority for that. Your only way to pass my trial is to defeat me, and I won't make it easy for you". _Janus stare at Minato that standing firmly at the top of rubble, his bleeding body don't make his charisma fallen, it's even make him more shining.

"By the way, can I ask why did you attack me?" Janus is strong, even Minato also think so. But Minato can't think Janus is the one that gave them this ordeal.

"_I am Janus, one of the examiners. Our task is to give you a trial to measure whether you all worthy for take the ordeal"._

"One of…? So that means you're not the only one?"

"_Correct, Each of Infinite shall be judged by different examiners soon after the previous examiner finish his task, whether they can defeat us or get killed by us". _

"I can understand most of them, Is there any rule in this trial?"

"_Only one, When an Infinite in middle of trial no one can give him/her a help directly"._

"So indirect help is allowed?"

"_Correct, such as encouragement or anything as long as it's not direct help such as assist him/her to defeat the examiners"._

Minato summon Helel to cast 'Salvation'. In an instant Minato wound healed and his body return to normal even though his clothes still torn apart everywhere. Minato jump down and stretch his neck then stare at Janus eyes.

"Alright, I understand the rules, let's continue" Minato glanced at the rubble to search a weapon that he can use. Janus who seeing that nod to himself. "_What kind weapon did you mastered?"_

Minato look at Janus in wonder but answered anyway. "I can use any kind of weapon but I prefer sword though". Janus throwing his sword toward Minato while saying "_Take it_".

Minato received the sword easily, Minato impressed when he look at the sword.

"_It's a sword of war god called 'Mars'. I give it for you"._

"Why are you giving such fine sword to your opponent?"

"_I want to give you a chance, it choose its own master. If that sword_ _acknowledged you, it shall become your great support but if it doesn't, it will devour you"._

Minato raise '' and examine it, its edge shining under the dark sun. "_Do you dare to take it's challenge?". _Janus asked for confirmation from Minato who answer it with grin. "No need to ask, I accept it".

Janus smiled like warrior hearing Minato's answer_, "Well then, let's continue our duel"._

Both Minato and Janus stand still, watching each other with caution. The silence happened for around five minutes until Minato break it.

Minato the ground and with one leap he charged toward Janus. "HAAAAA!" Minato swing 'Mars' without hesitation, Minato can feel that his body became lighter than usual. He move very fast, so fast that even his afterimage still standing on the place he was standing before.

Even faced with that kind of agility, Janus doesn't even slightest surprised. He using his knife and claw to block it. Minato doesn't stop there, He unleash chain of attack furiously. Normal person won't able to see his sword anymore but Janus can block it effectively.

Continuous sound of metal clashing ringing beautifully along with it's sparks. After unleashing more than hundred slash, Minato finally saw the chance that he's waiting for. From the beginning Minato already knew he can't win with sword technique alone, That's why Minato using chain of slash to divert Janus attention from a certain part of his body.

Minato eyes shining with silver flash before he swung 'Mars' from below to slash Janus' chin, but Janus able to barely block it by crossing his claw and his knife. This is what Minato's waiting for, Janus vision is blocked by the weapons, now he can't see Minato's legs. Minato right leg that glowing radiantly because of 'Power Charge' effect kick Janus at the stomach directly, with loud sound Janus thrown back.

Janus immediately rolling himself backward and use his three weapons stab the ground to reduce his speed. Minato summon his persona immediately because he already include this possibility.

"Loki! Niflheim!" The ground instantly turning into ice floor that covered the whole area, it's emitting a blue chill aura that can pierce the bone. The ice covered Janus feet and his weapons that stabbed into the ground. Janus let go of his weapons and break the small ice on his feet so his body won't covered by ice, his weapon's instantly frozen solid.

"_Even if my body immune but my weapon is not, huh?". _Janus smile self-mockingly. Minato don't give Janus a chance to breath as he already summon another persona.

"Garuda! Garudyne!" A gust of wind gathered and turned into a storm. The pieces of rubble scattered everywhere blown out by the storm. Janus takes a deep breath and then release a huge gust from his mouth with thunderous roar. Two tornados with different spinning direction clashed, creating a total destruction to their surroundings.

Before long, the tornados destroyed each other with huge explosion. Janus readying his stance and prepared for Minato's next attack but he doesn't see Minato anymore. Janus look around, left and right but he can't find Minato.

Exactly above Janus, a figure falling with great speed, it was Minato. The moment when two tornados clashed, Minato immediately ride Garuda to fly high toward the sky while Janus concentration not focused on him. After he thought it's enough, Minato jump down from Garuda and immediately summon metatron to cast 'Heaven's blade' after he cast 'power Charge' by using Mara.

Janus finally noticed but it's too late, for the first time Minato saw Janus with that expression. Realized he can't avoid this unharmed, Janus cross his four arms to block Metatron's attack.

But it was no use, since he already weakened by 'Debilitate' and Minato has been strengthened by 'Heat Riser', it was resulted critical. Minato's 'Heaven's Blade' easily destroyed Janus's weapons and slice him into two.

Three continuous explosion blown apart the ground. The earth is shaking greatly, many crack formed on the ground. There's not even a trace that can tell this place is used to be paulownia mall.

Minato's breathing heavily because he using many energy on that, "If he still unharmed even after all of that, he really is a monster". Minato using 'Mars' to support himself from falling because his leg already lost all it's power.

"_To think you can kill us". _Minato immediately look at the place where Janus was standing. what he saw it's not a two headed man with four arms but he saw two figure. One white skinned man with 'yang' black mask that cover his left eye and his forehead, and the other is dark skinned man with 'Yin' white mask that cover his right eye and his mouth.

"_Congratulation, you passed the trial". _The white masked man said that while clapping his hand lightly.

"**You are not bad for a FORMER human"** The black masked man also compliment Minato, but Minato doesn't miss his strange word. Minato want to ask but just to be awake is take everything for him.

Then both of them said at the same time _**"In this place, we hereby declared. The one of Infinite, Arisato Minato passed the trial and qualified to shoulder the ordeal".**_

Their voices resounding to the sky, after they done they flying to the sky. They stopped and then turn toward Minato.

"_We shall await eagerly for our next duel"_

"**At that time we shall become stronger than now, If you don't want to get killed train yourself".**

"_Ah, before I forget. I leave that sword to you, Looks like it taking liking to you"._

After hearing that, Minato's consciousness faded.


	7. Chapter 6 : Return

**Sorry for the late update, I just don't get motivation T_T. There's no use in writing if I don't have motivation after all, it won't become good. (Not that I want to say my fanfic is that good, but I happy if there's somebody who think like that :3)**

**As I say before, both Yu and Minato already maxed their social links. It's all turned into friend relationship, but that's only what Yu and Minato thought. The girls actually have a secret crush with their respective leader.**

**It will be Yu X Investigation team female member, Minato X S.E.E.S female member.**

**Persona series is Owned by ATLUS, I don't affiliate to them**

**OOO**

**Chapter 6 : Return**

Yu wake up just as the moment when there's train's announcement that they will arrived at Inaba shortly.

Yu look at his phone to tell the time, it was still 11.30 AM. Yu look at his fist "Looks like it's not just a dream after all". He can still feel the sensation when he fist handshake with Minato.

"We've arrived at Inaba, thank you for using this train, we hope you have a nice ride". Yu stand up and grab his bag that placed above him.

Yu walked out from station and take a deep breath before seeing the town scenery. "Glad they're agreed when I say I want to attend Yasogamihighschool until graduate".

After Yu came home, he told his parent to allow him stay at Inaba at least until he graduate. His parent is pretty reluctant first but because Yu begged them by using his lv 5 expression, they finally allow him.

Yu immediately saw familiar faces welcome him. Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Naoto, and Teddie who's run toward him and jump while shout "Senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" with overly dramatic teary eyes. He intend to give Yu a big hug but only have himself crashed against wall because pushed aside by Rise.

"I'm first" and hug Yu's arm, sticking like a glue. "Senpai, it's been a while". Rise said that with huge smile. Chie, Yukiko, and Naoto who seeing that revealing cramp smiles, their eyes shot a spark toward Rise. Kanji and Yosuke who's seeing that, can only hug each other while shaking.

"Are you okay? Teddie" Yu asked the bear that taking human form. "I'm alright, this kind of thing can't make me down". Teddie show his thumb with radiant smile but his nose is bleeding.

"C'mon Rise, let go of him already. He's just away for two weeks." Yukiko try to pull Rise but she holding tightly to Yu's arm.

"No! I want to fill my days that have been empty for two weeks". Rise even more snuggled to Yu just like a child and make Yukiko feel even more irritated. Finally Chie and Naoto also trying to told her to let go of Yu's arm.

"umm…Rise-san, I think Yu-kun still tired because he just arrived".

"Yeah, lets not troubled senpai".

"Don't worry, I don't m…" Yu immediately silenced by their death glares.

"Ah I'm sorry senpai but it just to show you that I really miss you" Rise reluctantly let go of Yu.

Yu feel there's something strange about the girls and then he look at Yosuke and Kanji with question mark on his face.

Both of them shrug while shake their head, Yosuke and Kanji also don't know what happen to the girls.

**FLASHBACK**

A week before Yu return to Inaba, the girls have sleepover party at Yukiko's inn, they take Nanako as well.

"aah…This is heaven". Said Chie as she take a dip of hot spring.

"Yeah, I agree. I will always come to this inn when I feel tired or stressed when I back to showbiz". Rise has blissful expression across all her face.

"Hot spring is also good for health, so it's recommended to take it sometimes". Naoto explained.

Nanako swim with Yukiko, they look happy together. After a while, Nanako and Yukiko finally tired out and take a rest at the side of hot spring near their friends.

"Nanako-chan, did you already get used to your piano lesson?" Rise walk closer to Nanako.

"Yeah, everybody is kind. But I still can't remember the note yet". Nanako look sad.

"Don't worry, Nanako-chan. Everyone is like that, but I sure you will become good in no time". Rise encouraged Nanako with smile. "If Rise-chan say so then it must be true" Nanako giggling happily.

Everyone also smiled back at Nanako. Then Nanako looks like she just remember something.

"What's wrong, Nanako-chan?" Naoto who realized that ask her.

"Well, it's about Onii-chan…" All the girls flinched when they heard about Yu. Nanako who saw that look at them with curious expression. "What's wrong?"

"N…Nothing, don't worry Nanako-chan". Yukiko flustered and her cheeks is become red as apple, not only Yukiko but Chie, Rise, and Naoto also somewhat act awkward while averting their glances to hide their beet red faces.

"But all your faces is turning red…" Nanako ask that purely with concern.

"I…It was because of hot spring, this is natural pheromone in a person take a bath with hot water". Naoto obliviously shuttered.

"Ah I see, I also heard it from sensei at my school". Nanako pounded her fist to her palm, she look understand. The girls sighed in relief when they able to escape Nanako innocent question.

"So Nanako-chan, what about senpai?" Rise who recover faster ask Nanako.

"Me and dad planning to have a surprise party to welcome Onii-chan back, dad ask me if everyone also want to take part". Nanako looks excited.

"Of course Nanako-chan, I'm in. Let's give him a surprise that he won't forget". Chie grasped her fist with huge grin on her face.

"I also want to see senpai with surprised expression, it must be cute". Rise giggled.

"Yu-kun welcome party…I'm in!" for some reason, Yukiko burning up with spirit.

"Then I shall join too". Naoto say that with low voice, she put expressionless face to hide her enthusiasm.

"What are you gonna do, Nanako-chan?" Yukiko ask.

"Dad already ordered a cake for that day so I want to cook something for Onii-chan". Nanako look excited.

"I thought,Nanako-chan will play him a song". Chie put a little surprised in her tone.

"I also want to do that but my piano skill is not that good so I chose to cook instead". Nanako look embarrassed.

"I see, rather than do something that you don't have confidence it's better to do something you good at. Not a bad judgement, Nanako-chan". Naoto praised Nanako who only nod shyly.

"But actually I have another reason as well…" Nanako smiling with red face.

"Tell us, tell us, Nanako-chan". When Rise ask eagerly, Nanako nod.

"Actually, one night when Onii-chan makes a lunch to he bring to school tomorrow I got curious. I want to try Onii-chan's cooking so I ask Onii-chan if I can have a bite. Onii-chan said I can while smiling, it was delicious, I forgot it's name but it's delicious". Nanako reminiscing.

The girls understand what Nanako mean, they also taste Yu's cooking and it was really delicious.

"At that time I remember a TV show that said men like a woman who can cook, so I curiosly ask Onii-chan, 'Onii-chan, a woman who can cook and a woman who can't cook, which is you like?'.

The girls is gulped with anxious expression, they also want to know about Yu's type.

"Onii-chan is look surprised for a moment but then he said because he can cook so it doesn't matter".

The girls sighed in relief, none of them confident in their individual cooking after all. Especially Chie and Yukiko, Yu fainted the moment he put the curry they made in school campout.

"But then Onii-chan say this 'But as a men, I don't deny that I happy can eat a girl's cooking'.

That word really shake the girls, and all of them thinking the same thing.

(There's still a week, if I train hard I should be can cook a delicious food).

Rise is the first who stand up. "Well then, I think I already had enough. I will get some sleep. Bye".

Rise left the hot spring swiftly, seeing that, all the girls except Nanako also stand up.

"I just remember I need to go to convenience store". Chie pound her fist to her palm with exaggerated manner.

"What a coincidence, I also have something I want to buy". Naoto also looks in a hurry.

"Nanako-chan, it almost guys turn to use the hot spring, are you already satisfied?" Yukiko ask Nanako that nod with huge smile. "Yes, it was fun".

"I glad you enjoyed it, let us return and get a rest". Yukiko hold Nanako's hand.

"okay, fuwaaaaaah" Nanako yawned.

The three of them take Nanako to their room and put her to the bed, the instant they done, Chie and Naoto get dressed and ran to convenience store to buy some cooking books. Chie pick the books with simple yet delicious dish and naoto pick cooking books that full of healthy dish.

That night, only Nanako can sleep peacefully while the other girls stayed up all night with their own reason.

Rise already bring some magazine with her, that magazine have some dish recipe in it.

Chie fainted just before twilight because her brain can't take much more.

Yukiko spend her night in the kitchen, cooking. But it always tasted horrible since she have habit to add something 'special' to her dish.

Naoto calmly create a formula in her head, calculating the weight of ingredient and some complicated stuff like that.

Their goal is same, to impress certain someone.

**FLASHBACK END**

Yu wonder what happened in the past two weeks but right now he has something important to tell them.

"You all, I have something important I need to discuss". The group look at Yu and immediately agreed.

"Then, let's go to our special headquarter". Yosuke say that with grin.

"We still call it that?" Chie said that jokingly. The group chatted with Yu at their center on the way toward Junes.

After they all arrived at Junes, Yu explained all the events in his dream. They all looks surprised.

"So you're saying there's still a person who want destroy this world, moreover he stronger than that Izanami?" Yosuke can't hide his anxiety.

When they arrived at front of Dojima's house, Nanako and Dojima already waiting in front of the door.

"Onii-chan, welcome back".

"Glad you come back again, Yu".

Nanako and Dojima have huge smile, Nanako immediately hug Yu when she saw her.

"Yeah, I'm home. I will trouble you again for another year". Yu stroke Nanako's head while facing Dojima who shake his head. "No, you're not trouble".

Yu and the others enter Dojima's house. "I will put my belonging first". When Yosuke said "Need help?" Yu shake his head while saying "No thanks, my belonging only this much". Yu glance at the bag he carrying".

"Then I make a drinks "Nanako run toward kitchen and the other girls also follow her while saying "let us help too".

Yu climb the stairs and open the door, Yu look around inside his room. "Nothing seems changed, well it's only around two weeks after all". Yu put down his bag on the table then look at TV.

"Last year is really chaotic but it looks like it still not end yet". While Yu reminiscing, he unintentionally glanced at the clock beside the TV. The clock show the time 12.30, looks like we pretty long at Junes.

Just as Yu turn back, the world turn dark. The sky in crimson color and the sun turn black.

"What happened?" Yu look toward the window and saw the whole city is covered by this eerie pheromone. Then in Yu's head there's Igor voice.

"_No need to feel agitated, it just a signal for the trial to begin"._

"Trial? I still don't hear about that" Yu close his eyes to communicate more easier with Igor.

"_Before the ordeal shouldered upon you, there shall be a trial to test your worth. It might be more easy to call it your first stage on the ordeal_".

"What kind of trial is it?" Yu pretty much can understand just by that explanation.

"_Right now it's not your turn, this trial is given to another 'wild card' user" _Yu immediately thought certain someone when he heard Igor say that. "Is it Minato?" Igor answer with yes.

"Then, let me go to his place. You can do that right?" Yu just guessed. _"I can but I won't, It's not allowed to get any help from another 'wild card' user in any way when trial still in progress_" Igor say that with his usual tone.

Yu looks worried, then Igor said "_Do not worry about him, he is a man who ended his journey and come back from his end. He won't be defeated"._Igor voice sounded confident.

"I see". Then Yu remember about his friends that don't call him even though something out of ordinary like this happen, Yu climb down the stairs and he saw no one. "What happen to my friends?".

"_They all still there, it just you that sent into another dimension. This dimension is created just with one purpose, the battleground."_

Yu gulped in silence, Igor continue "_This is dimension without time that created similar with your world, No matter how long you spend here, it doesn't even one second passed in real world"._

Yu go back to his own room hearing all important things from Igor, then the world returned to normal.

"_Now then, he splendidly overcome his trial. Soon, it might be our turn. So be prepared"._ With that last word, Igor voice faded.

"Conratulation, Minato". Yu muttering while facing the window before he go down to meet his friends and families.

**000**

**That's it for now, Next it will be Minako and S.E.E.S members appereance.**

**It might be pretty late update but i will post it! (promise to myself)**


	8. Chapter 7 : SEES Gathering

**Meet again guys, I have changed my writing style from this chapter onward. I will add time and location for each scene. I just thought it will be more easier that way. If you think this is a bad idea, don't hesitant to told me off.**

**Thanks for the review XD, the views already reached 2k+, I honestly it will be gain this much viewer, thanks. For Silgain and Kitsune, your question shall be answered in the next chapter.**

**Persona Series is owned by ATLUS, I don't affiliate with them**

**OOO**

**Chapter 7 : S.E.E.S gathering**

The world suddenly turning dark, the sky is crimson with dark sun as the only light. That pheromone happen yesterday, no one realized it except someone with 'potential'.

At that time, the former S.E.E.S member who walk their own path is suddenly experienced something familiar to them, but it shouldn't happen again. Since they already watch with their own eyes how Nyx is sealed and the end of the dark hour.

Minako who now is a college student, taking her lesson in her campus. She attend same campus with Yukari, Fuuka, and Aigis. Aigis have permission to attend college because she already became human enough to allow her to mix with crowd. Mitsuru doesn't go to campus, she became the head of Kirijo group and her academic already surpassed college student.

Akihiko and Shinji attend same campus because of recommendation, Akihiko is obliviously by his boxing talent while shinji in his Judo. But he also create home-economic club. Both of them is popular with ladies as always but none have a girlfriend yet.

Ken is still in his sixth year elementary school while Junpei doesn't go to campus, he choose to immediately get a job. His job is a delivery man, he got his driver license as soon as he can. He also always visit hospital everyday to see his girlfriend, Chidori.

Every member already walk their own path, and one call from Mitsuru gather them once again.

**March 12, 2012. ****Iwatodai station.**

**4 : 45 PM**

"Iwatodai station! Iwatodai station! Please check your belonging before you leave".

The sound of announcement waking up a girl with auburn hair color who sleeping while her headphone cover her ears. She get up and walk out from the train without taking off her headphone, many male mesmerized by her pretty face and her mature aura from that of college student.

She was wearing crimson shirt with small ribbon on the chest, a white skirt with crimson strip and pink scarf covered her mouth. She muttering something with low voice.

"I'm home, Onii-chan..."

**March 12, 2012. Iwatodai station, Wild duck Burger.**

**4 : 47 PM**

When Minako open the door, she immediately greeted by familiar faces. Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, Akihiko, Shinjiro, Ken, and Koromaru. She doesn't see Mitsuru and Aigis.

"Oooh if it's Minako, long time no see. Man, you become even more beautiful now".

Junpei examine Minako from head to toe.

"Junpei-kun, i tell Chidori-san about this the next time I visit her".

The owner of this voice is none other than Fuuka, she smiling.

"Anything but that!, i'm sorry so please don't tell her, you don't know how scary she is when she angry".

Junpei plead to Fuuka while kneeling on the ground, looks like he already experienced hell on earth before. Because of Junpei unexpected behaviour, Fuuka now in panic state. The other customers looking at her with strange eyes.

"Stop that! Stupei!". Yukari stand in front of Fuuka, she glaring at Junpei who still in his 'dogeza' state. He don't budge until Shinji grab by his collar and make him sit on the chair. Minako smiling by this kind of scene that she miss very much.

They greeted each other for a while and starting to talk about their current life style such as school or work for junpei.

"Actually i have question for Yuka-tan, Fuuka-chan, and Minako-chan".

Junpei stroke his chin with grin.

"If it's stupid question, I beat you to pulp".

Junpei backed off a little under Yukari's glare.

"No no no, it just a curious question, I just want to know if any of you have a boyfriend? There's absolutely no ill intention about it"

After Junpei say that, the air is changed. Junpei look left and right, not realizing how bad is his question.

"Junpei-san, I don't know you're this clueless". Ken is astonished and Koromaru seeing Junpei with pitiful eyes.

"I just glad Mitsuru still not here". Akihiko facepalmed with sigh.

"Tch, Fool" Shinji clicked his tongue.

"Eh?, what happened to you all? I think this is not a strange question since i don't meet them for a year, right?".

Junpei doesn't understand what even the young Ken understand, he turned his face to the girls to defending himself but he loss for words when he look at the face of the girls.

The bright and positive Minako is look down depressed. Yukari who he though will hit him also look down. Moreover, Fuuka covering her crying face.

"Look what you done, do something about this atmoshere".

Akihiko glared at Junpei who in shock. He thinking very hard to guess why they be this down because his question but can't find the answer. Ken get up from chair and walk to junpei's behind and talk in whisper.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHH!?, All of them is lo...UGH!" Junpei who shouting loudly get elbowed on his stomach simultaneously by Akihiko and Shinji who sit beside him.

Once again they became object of curious glance of other customers, Ken immediately apologized while bowing.

"Is...that...true...?" Despite his painful stomach that was hit by two strong senpai, Junpei who his face is kiss the table glanced at Akihiko and Shinji with disbelieving expression.

"I amazed you don't realized it even though you always tease them about that". Akihiko nod and Shinji sigh.

Then the bell is ringing, Junpei look at them just like saviors who came just only to neutralizing this awkward atmosphere. It was Mitsuru and Aigis.

"hm? What's wrong Iori?, you look like in pain".

"...Long time no see, Sanada-senpai, Aragaki-senpai, Ken-san, and you too Koromaru-san".

Aigis say that in monotone, but it was more with feeling compared to before.

"Don't worry about me, senpai. Just talk with them, i beg of you". Junpei clapped his hand with desperate voice.

"Yukari, Minako, Fuuka. It's been a while. Are you all fine?"

Mitsure greeted the girls with worried expression because she noticed their faces when she enter this store.

"Don't worry, we're fine. It's nice to meet you again, Mitsuru-senpai". Yukari smiling, Minako and Fuuka is also smiling.

"Fuuka! Did you cry? Your eyes is red". Mitsuru showed a concern but Fuuka shake her head. "No, I'm just glad to see you all again".

"B...By the way senpai, it's rare to see you this late". Junpei tried to change the topic.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Yesterday there's a thief in my house". Mitsuru looks pretty agitated and Aigis grasped her fist tightly. Both of them look very angry.

All of them is surprised, it was natural. Because they're talking about house of Kirijo's group leader house that full with security here.

"Then, did they take something? Don't tell me they taking your precious document". Akihiko asked frantically.

"If it was just a document or anything else, i can just replace it with the new one but..." Mitsuru bit her lip.

"...Minato-san's 'Evoker' is gone". Aigis expression is serious, she have a determined face that can show her resolve to chase the criminal everywhere and take it back.

"Onii-chan's..." Minako almost collapsed when she hear his brother's memento is stolen by some unknown person.

"Are you kidding!? What did they want with it?" Akihiko fist slammed the table. Realizing this isn't the best place to discuss this, Mitsuru suggest them to change place. The place they very familiar with, their dormitory.

**March 12, 2012. Dormitory, Lounge**

**5 : 15 PM**

Minato who already recovered and eat dinner at Hagakure Bowl is right now lying down lazily on the couch while hearing music.

He thinking about that event after he defeat Janus.

**FLASHBACK**

Minato opened his eyes in an unfamiliar place. He won't surprised in he wake up in his room or velvet room but the place he waking up is a white room that have nothing except fog. It almost like the place in the great seal, Minato almost thought that it was only a dream until he noticed his 'Evoker' in his hand.

Minato sighed in relief knowing it wasn't all dream.

"Then, what is this place?".

Minato look around, he only see fog filled this whole place.

"_So you are the one who intend to overcome 'His' ordeal_".

Minato surprised by a loud voice that resounding this whole place.

"Who's there? Are you also here to give me another trial?"

"_Opposite, If you intend to fight against him, then i shall lend you my strength"_

"Lend me your strength, you gonna help me?"

"_Yes, but as you are now, you won't able to accept my power"._

"We won't know if we not try". Minato voiced an objection.

"_Your bond to Universe is still weak, Strengthen your bond. And if the time is right, call my name"._

Minato vision started to get blurry, he know he will wake up soon.

"Who...Are ...yoU?"

"_I'm the one who rules over underworld, The overlord of death realm. My name is..."_

**FLASHBACK END**

"Hades".

Minato crafted that name in his heart so he won't forget when the time come.

Then suddenly Minato's headphone is ringing.

"ups, forgot to charge". It was just because low battery.

Minato get up and climb the stairs.

Just as Minato climbed the stairs, the front door is open.

**March 12, 2012. Outside of Dormitory.**

**5 : 17 PM**

"This really taking me back, we always came back together like this after exploring Tartarus".

Mitsuru look at the building that doesn't change for the past two years with nostalgic expression.

"Yeah, I also feel so except...no, never mind".

Minako almost say that 'except Onii-chan isn't here'.

"Well then, here we go"

Akihiko open the door and then everyone walked in.

**OOO**

**Phew, I still in lost. Is it better to make them meet Minato this early? or I should postpone it so it will create huge impact?**

**Which do you think is better? Please review.**


	9. Chapter 8 : Guilty Heart

**Been so long since the last I post, for Silgain and Kitsune, I told you the answer about Minako is in this chapter, right? I take that back, it will be on the next chapter. But don't worry since I will post two chapter at once (because it's too long for single chapter). At first this is a single chapter but it's too long, so i split them into different chapter.  
**

**For Kitanalao, thanks for the review I glad you like it. For CoolGalaxy, sorry but i already decided they will meet later so the story can have good twist. plot  
**

**Now then, here you go…**

**OOO**

**Chapter 8 : Guilty Heart**

**March 12, 2012. Dormitory, Lounge.**

**5 : 18 PM**

"Honestly, there's nothing changed at all". Yukari looking around the familiar room where they always gathered here back then.

"There's not even a speck of dust here". Fuuka sweep the window with her finger.

The members is scattered in nostalgia without realizing there's someone watching them.

"What are they doing here?" On the stairs, Minato watching them while hiding and erasing his presence. He almost gasped when he saw them all but immediately covered his mouth.

"But…They really changed, They all look more mature now. Different from me who's not changed at all". Minato staring at his hand. Minato body doesn't growth the time he became the seal, because the place Nyx sealed is a timeless place similar with velvet room.

"Looking at Akihiko-senpai and shinji-senpai, I bet even now those two must be annoyed by their fangirls". From the look of it, Akihiko still continue his boxing even though the dark hour is already over, He really love boxing after all. Many girls like a boy with something 'wild' within him. As for Shinji, He surprisingly nice despite his scary looks (Even Minato thought that Shinji is a 'Tsundere'), He even good at housework that makes him like ideal husband from girls perspectives.

Minato's glances then feel at the girls.

"_Can you accompany me to meet my mother, to be honest I feel pretty nervous"._

"_In the future I will make Kirijo's group become even more powerful than before…And you can also be a part of that future"._

"_You will join my tech club, right? I want to be in same club with you"._

"_My most precious thing is always stay at your side"._

"_No matter what you do just please don't leave me alone"_

"…Sorry…". Minato grasped his fist tightly, He still remember about the promises that he made despite knowing he won't able to fulfill.

"Maybe my decision not to meet you all is really the best after all".

Minato back away without sound, He intend to leave this place before ho found out. But…

"Please wait!" Everyone stop at their track because of Aigis' voice, Include Minato.

"Did she notice me?" Minato turned his head but his body is prepared for the run. But Minato eyes doesn't match with Aigis, she walk toward the couch where he lying down just before and staring at the couch intently and then touch it.

"This couch…There's someone using it before". Everyone surprised by Aigis' word.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Fuuka look confused.

"Isn't it from the maids who cleaning this place last month?" Mitsuru trying to analyze calmly, Aigis can still feel other's remaining heat in an object in normal weather until 15 days after they left thanks to her upgraded sensor.

"I can still feel their heat too, but…"

"But…what?"

"The heat on this couch is feels very clear, it should be around five minutes or less".

Everyone is confused and surprised. "Wait, so you saying there's someone exclude us in here!?" Akihiko ask for confirmation and answered by nod by Aigis.

Mitsuru able to recover early and issue order immediately.

"Everyone! Form a group with two person and search the whole place! We won't let anyone escape!"

Everyone gained their composure and formed five group. Yukari with Mitsuru, Minako with Fuuka, Junpei with Koromaru, Akihiko with Shinji, and Aigis with Ken.

"Yukari, Aigis, Ken and me will search the first floor, the rest of you go search every room upstairs!."

Hearing Mitsuru commanding voice, none ask for second confirmation. They run toward stairs faster than normal human reaction.

"This is bad!" Minato brain immediately thought of several places as hiding place. His room, command room, or roof. After one second of thinking Minato choose his room and immediately run toward it before they reach upstairs.

The group arrived at second floor just as Minato enter his room and close it tight without sound.

"Me and Shinji will search this floor. I leave the third floor to Minako and Fuuka. Junpei and Koromaru, search the command room!".

Minato leaning against door while suppressing his ragged breath and trying to calm down. Minato can hear Akihiko's voice through the door and then he can hear the door outside opened one by one.

Minato heartbeat grew louder and louder by each door sound. Finally he can feel Akihiko and Shinji presence just outside his door. Minato switch his persona to Mara, he prepared to cast 'Power Charge' on himself and knock out Akihiko and Shinji if the worst come. Minato knew that his two friends won't die just because of that so he doesn't intend to hold back.

"Only this room left, for some reason we don't know, this room can't be opened. Do you think the intruder is here?" Shinji ask Akihiko.

"Let's at least try to open it". Akihiko grab the door handle and trying to open it…but, the door can't be opened.

"So it's locked after all". Shinji clicked his tongue.

"Let's meet with others". Akihiko sprint leaving Minato's room followed by Shinji.

Minato who feel their presence goes away sighed in relief. "Glad I don't forget to lock it". Minato glance at door knob.

"But what did Shinji mean that this door can't be unlocked?" Sure his room is locked but Minato can't help but wondering why didn't they just force it open.

"_It's because this place protected by timeless zone" _Suddenly Minato heard a young girl's voice. Minato look at the figure in front of him, there's a young girl which her appearance is that of ten years old but her eyes showing her vast knowledge.

She similar to a persona 'Alice' but her hair is long straight black with black eyes and she wearing a black blouse with big white ribbon decorate her front, black long shock with black shoes, also a black hairband. She wearing black from head to toe except for the ribbon part.

"I thought you staying there since I not hear your voices again ever since I stopped being a seal". Minato smiling toward the girl.

"_Didn't I told you before? 'We shall always together' so no matter where you're going I will be there too". _The girl is giggling innocently.

"Well, I can't say that I'm not happy seeing you again. Nyx-chan". Minato show friendly smile. Minato first meet her when he really bored inside the seal where there's nothing except the mirror that can show situation that happened in his world.

She can be called the same Nyx who he and his friends fought before but at same time she's not. This girl is Nyx's avatar of Innocence, She completely have different way of thinking from the another Nyx, it just like they completely different people.

"By the way, What did you mean by this place protected?"

"_It's simple, just like that thing that can act as a medium to connect into your soul because it shares your destiny…"_ Nyx pointed to certain sheathed object in Minato's belt, his 'Evoker'.

"_This room also accompany you through your journey, so this place also sealed in respond you became a seal. Though this place return back to normal because you already released_". Nyx giggled.

Minato glad Akihiko or Shinji doesn't try to force it open, because if they want they can destroy one or two door easily.

"Fuu…I thought I need to knock them just with great pain I can see them again". Minato sat while his back leaning against the door.

Minato changed his persona into 'Helel' to use his 'Clairvoyance'. Minato close his eyes and concentrate searching his friends' presence.


	10. Chapter 9 : Sibling

**Here we are, the past of the two Arisatos...I don't know where i get this idea, maybe i watch this kind of scene somewhere before but forgot where?**

**OOO**

**Chapter 9 : Sibling**

**March 12, 2012. Dormitory third floor, Command room.**

**5 : 25 PM**

"Did any of you find the intruder?" Everyone is shake their head answering Mitsuru's question. They can't find anyone even thought they already searched the whole area.

"Aigis, did you really don't sense there's someone except us within this dorm?" Mitsuru look at Aigis

"Yes, I already use my radar to search this whole building but I can't detect anybody except us".

"Woof woof…whimper"

"Koromaru-san also say he doesn't smell anything out of ordinary".

Everyone goes 'hmm…' trying to figure out what happening.

"Anyway, I already contacted my security squad to watching this dorm and capture anyone suspicious approaching this place.

"Kirijo security squad, huh? Now I feel at ease. Man, I don't want to have thrilling experience again, last time is already enough for me". Junpei sit on the couch while sighing.

"…"

"What's wrong, Minako?" Yukari noticed Minako's complicated expression.

"Eh?...umm…Mitsuru-senpai, are we gonna hold the meeting right now?".

Mitsuru stare at Minako then she smiling softly after realizing Minako's intention.

"You can go if you want, we will hold the meeting after the situation is calming down".

All the girls is nod at Minako, the guys is don't really get it especially Junpei whose think that Minako want to go into bathroom while nod at himself.

"Sorry then…I going for a while".

Minako open the door and walk out, she said without turning around before she close the door while her back facing her friends.

"…Thanks".

Then the door closed.

"What's wrong with Minako-san?".

Ken is asking Aki and Shinji whose only shrug.

"Why didn't you get it, Ken? She must be holding it".

Junpei smile victoriously because he think it's only him who understand.

"Wrong! Stupei! If you don't get woman's feeling then shut up!".

"Iori, I agree with Yukari here."

"Junpei-kun…"

"…You're the worst, Junpei-san".

"What's going on with everyone today!?, why must I get to glared twice in single day?".

Junpei intend hiding behind Akihiko and Shinjiro from the girls cold stare but Akihiko and Shinji who doesn't want to get involved immediately stay away from him.

**Minako POV**

I feel bad to stalling this important meeting because of my selfishness but I can't hold it, when I glanced at the door of Onii-chan's roo. I can't help but to remember that day…

**FLASHBACK**

Ever since my parent's death I don't have that much of motivation in study anymore, I attend it because I don't know what to do anymore. Even today I spend my time in class by spacing out I, when I realize the days already noon.

When I get up from my chair, there's three person standing beside me, when I try to walk past them by sides, they block me. Then I realized that I get surrounded by my classmate girls. Some is the face I recognized and some I don't know, they might be from different classes or even older than me.

"What do you want?"

I ask them with little irritated tone, ever since my parent's death, I become more easily angered, I even once snapped at Onii-chan. Ever since then, I can't bring myself to look at him in face, I feel guilty and scared that he will hate me for it.

"Because of you always flirt with him, Mitsuo-kun is reject me!"

One of the girl that looks like their leader is shout at me. I don't recognize this girl but I think I know what he talking about, the reason for this situation is a simple one. She likes a boy and get rejected, so she trying to vent her anger. I know well that feeling when I try to take out my anger to somebody else.

"I never flirt with him. Why do you think it's my fault?".

I don't even close to him, he only a classmate. Maybe he is popular among girls but not me anyway.

"When I confess to him, he say he likes you!".

(Why did he bring me in this…)

"So what? It's not fault if he likes me but just so you know I don't look him that way".

"Y…You! I destroy that face so badly so you won't able to look at mirror anymore!"

Even though I under pretty bad situation, I feel pretty calm. I close my eyes readying for whatever happen to me.

(Maybe this is my punishment for being a bad sister)

KREEEK…

The sound of window behind me opened along with one voice that very familiar to me.

"What are you trying to do with my little sister?"

I open my eyes and look back, I so surprised when I saw Onii-chan stand outside the window. With one hop, he easily get in.

"W…Why are you here? Didn't you already get home?"

He should be get home a long time ago, even if he is not and still in school, he can just pretend not to see it, after all I…to him…

"You not come out from classroom even the days already noon, so I come to check but the door is locked so I come from window, well enough about me…".

Then he turned to face the girls that looks frightened because their assault attempt is caught red-handedly.

"Minato-kun I assume? Would you mind not to interrupt us? If we told the teacher that you intend to harm us, even thought it just a lie but I think the teacher will be more believe us than you since we're girls and our number is many".

A girl that look older is look at us with sneer, I hate to admit but she is right.

"Onii-chan, just…"

PRANGGGGGGGGG!

'let them do what they want with me' is what I about to say but it was cut off because Onii-chan immediately hit the the window beside him with his back fist and said…

"How about we just make it not a lie? I don't care even if I have to take expulsion if I can destroy each of you".

Everyone stunned by Onii-chan's sudden action, even me.

"There's always 'Accident' in every job, included in your father's construction job, right…senpai?"

Onii-chan glare stare directly at the senpai lost all it's confidence a while ago, now he look at Onii-chan with fear in her eyes.

"This school is the only chain that bind me from doing anything, I recommend you not to break this chain if you don't want you and your families get destroyed".

Onii-chan clasped her bloody fist in front of him.

"IF YOU UNDERSTAND THEN GET OUT FROM MY SIGHT!"

After Onii-chan's roar, the girls scattered, run for their lives. In an instant no one except us left in this room.

"…Ouch this is hurt, I know I shouldn't mimic the glass breaking part".

"O…Onii-chan".

I look strangely at Onii-chan's attitude that changed completely.

"Yo Minako, are you alright?"

He ask me while blowing his back hand with his mouth.

"That's my line! are you alright?"

I grab his hand, carefully only touching his palm without touch the back.

"This is horrible"

His back hand is wounded very badly, This is need to be treated in hospital.

"We need to get to hospital! Let's go!"

"No need, this only need to get bandaged when we got home".

"What's with that laid back attitude!? Or rather, why did you doing that!?"

I can't understand this, it's one thing if I really his sister but we're not blood related, we only became sibling our parent remarried.

"I troubled if you ask why, is it natural for brother to protect his sister?"

I was astonished for a moment, he say it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"B…But we're not blood related, and it's not even a year since we even meet".

I don't even know why I said it, it just the spur on moment. But his answer is really shake the bottom of my heart.

"We might not blood-related and we might just meet but…the moment you called me 'Onii-chan' I already become your **brother, **your family".

**(Minato always said Ani (big brother), to refer himself when he talking to Minako)**

I…always thought that I'm all alone since my mother is passed away and always be, but it was very foolish of me…very close to me, for the first time I realized that…I still have someone who can depended on.

"Minako, why did you cry? Are you still angry to me? Sorry, I go back first".

He thought I crying because I still mad at him when I snapped at him back then, he turn back to window and about to jump out, but I grab the back of his clothes tightly.

"No, stupid. I just got dust in my eye, I also never mad at you. I just got a little pissed at that time, sorry".

I wipe my eyes with my other hand then I feel a warm touch on my head.

"Well then, shall we get back? To our home".

He smiling gently.

"Yes, let's go home".

**FLASHBACK END**

After that incident, I started to feel interested in him. I always followed behind his back. That's why his death is really hit me greatly, more than I feel when our parent's death.

I arrived in front of Onii-chan's room, the door is can't be opened no matter how many times I try. I touch the door with my right palm gently.

"Onii-chan…"

**NORMAL POV**

Minato is surprised when he hear Minako called him, he already fluttered when he feel Minako's presence is getting closer to him.

"I live with my best right now, did you watching me?"

Minato immediately feel relieved because right now Minako is talking without realizing he's in there.

"Attend university, get a part time job, entering a club, have many good friends. I should feel blessed because I have many comrades who can push me forward".

Minato only listening in silence, Minako voice started to wavering.

"B…But why I can't erase this sadness for losing you, everyone should also feel the same way as me but why am I not strong like them?".

Minako's sobbing is tear Minato's heart, he want to open the door right now and embrace her but he can't.

"Why did this happen!? I…I just want to stay beside you, that's my only wish since I still kid. Why?"

Minako kneeled, her face is full of tears. She lean herself, her forehead is touching the door. Minato can feel his sister grieve greatly by losing him, but that's even more reason why Minato won't reveal himself to her.

One side of door is Minako's head that touching the door, on another side is Minato's back that lean against the door. If that door isn't exist, Minako's head will rest on Minato's shoulder by now.

Minato closing his eyes in silence, waiting for Minako to calm herself. After a while, Minako get up.

"Bye, Onii-chan".

Minato can feel Minako's presence is getting far away, Minato get up and walk toward window.

"_Is this really alright?"_

Nyx ask Minato with concerned expression.

"This is fine".

Minato answered with his back facing her, his eyes looking at the moon.

"Until everything is clear, I won't reveal myself to them".

**OOO**

**To tell you the truth, I encountered many add, erase, add, erase in this chapter. But I finally came to conclusion and write this chapter like this.**

**I thanks for all review and sorry for took this late to post.  
**

**Now then…last message…Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10 : Red Butterfly

**A/N : Sorry for really late update, I've been absorbed in reading lately. Especially Naruto Fanfic. So I also challenge myself to write one, I still not post it though. If you like Naruto then I hope you can check it out later.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own persona series (figures)**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

"_resident talking"_

'_resident thinking'_

"**Persona talking"**

'**Persona thinking'**

"SHOUT"

**Chapter 10 : The Red Butterfly**

**OOO**

**March 12 2012. Dormitory, command room**

**5 : 40 PM**

**(With S.E.E.S)**

The discussion about 'The dark sun' is put on hold while Mitsuru contacted her security if they find anything or anyone suspicious but with no result.

"I see, thank you. Good work, please continue the investigation".

Mitsuru sighed after ended the call, she still can't think how someone can snuck within her residence and leave no trace. Not to brag but her residence have the most tight security in this city, and for more trouble the dormitory that under Kirijo's group also get intruded by unknown intruder.

"How is it, senpai?"

Junpei ask the oblivious question.

"No progress, they don't find any shoes mark or even a strand of hair on the scene".

"How can that be? Are you telling me his Evoker just disappear like that?"

"I also don't know Iori, I also want to know that answer".

Everyone is wondering the same thing no one can provided a logical answer. Just as everyone in their thought, Minako entered with sound of door opened.

"Are you okay?"

Fuuka ask with concerned expression. Minako smiled while telling she's alright and apologize to make her worry before sit beside Yukari.

"We discuss about the thievery later, let's begin our meeting".

"Just like old time".

Everyone smirked at junpei's comment while Koromaru barked.

"Yesterday,I believe all of us experienced the same thing?"

Mitsuru look at each members one by one. Everyone nodded.

"The Dark Sun…" Akihiko muttered.

"What the hell is that!? I thought it's over already". Shinji clicked his tongue.

"I believe this one is different form Dark Hour".

"What do you mean, Mitsuru-san?" Ken asked.

"First of all, it's happened in middle of the day and I don't sense any shadow while Dark Sun happening, isn't that right, Fuuka-san?".

"Yes, Juno don't sense any presence like shadow, but…"

"but what?" Junpei impatient.

"I sense something, something far greater than guardian at paulownia mall".

"You mean there's another enemy? Just great…" Junpei crestfallen.

"We still don't have many information, let's not judge too early. But Fuuka-san, looks like your skill isn't dulled, I can tell the presence but can't pinpoint the exact location". Mitsuru smiled.

"T…Thank you, Mitsuru-senpai" Fuuka blushed a little.

"In any case, we still know too little about this Dark Sun thing, if only we at least know the time it's happen or it trigger". Akihiko stroke his chin.

"_Then how about I tell you all about it?"_

Everyone surprised by unfamiliar voice and Immediately look at voice's direction while preparing in fighting stance.

"_Now now, I apologize to startle you all, please forgive me"._

""You…"" Minako and Aigis immediately recognize the silver-haired man who dressed in all blue.

"_It's been a while, Minako-sama, Aigis-sama"._ The man answered in butler like manner.

Minako and Aigis muttered the same thing. ""Theodore…""

**(With Minato)**

Minato opened his eyes, he grab his Evoker and look at it. "I have to question Elizabeth later". With that he stand while wiping the dust on his pants.

He pull out his mp3 player's charger and shove it to his jacket's pocket before opening the window. The crimson light started to fade before the night.

"**You going?"**

"Yeah, I don't need to hear the explained again and I can't come back here again because they will started to investigate this dorm".

Minato jumped from window and using levitation to land without sound crossing the fence. Minato give the dorm last glance before walking away disappear into the darkness of night.

One figure who surrounded by red butterflies watched Minato from top of a building before disappear with red flash.

**(With S.E.E.S)**

In front of shocked S.E.E.S group, Theodore appear from nowhere.

"Aigis, Minako, did you know this person?" Mitsuru look at the two because they seem to know the mysterious person in front of them.

"…He's one of Resident".

Everyone gasped by Aigis' words.

"You mean he's from that room with large clock?" Junpei ask still shocked.

"_Yes, and it's called Velvet Room"._

"Theodore, what's happening!? I thought the Dark Hour already over". Minako asked with panic expression because it's only reminded her unpleasant memories.

"_Before I answer, did you noticed something there?"_

Minako stare at direction Theodore pointed but she can't noticed anything out of ordinary, only the usual window.

Reading Minako's expression, Theodore know she don't see Velvet door there.

"_There's Velvet door in the direction I pointed but as I feared you can't saw it do you?"_

Minako look at Theodore in shock, 'Theodore isn't type of man who like lying but then why I can't saw it?' That thought immediately haunt her.

"Why?" Minako ask Theodore and he ask her back_. "Don't you already know the answer yourself?"_

Minako stiffen, that words is like a needle to Minako, yes she actually know the answer, because she know herself the best but she just pretend not to notice.

"_After you know the truth, you unconsciously let yourself taken over by your fear"._

"HEY STOP IT! You can't pressure her like this!" Yukari stand in front of Minako glaring at expressionless Theodore, Minako look down before she look up again after hearing Yukari's shout.

"_You're right, forgive me. I've been prying too much" _Theodore bowed toward Minako.

"It's okay…". Minako answered with powerless smile.

"Well then back to topic, care to explain to us all about this Dark Sun phenomena?" Mitsuru immediately recover.

"_Yes, I will explain to you about this ordeal that you all have to burden once again"_

**(With Minato) **

Minato walk toward dark alley at unpopular area, it's rare for people to come here. Minato come here for a reason, so uninvolved person won't get harmed if there's a fight break down. Yes Minato already noticed someone following him and it's not a normal human, he can tell from just the presence.

Minato side stepped, and that instant he can see something like war hammer smashed at the place he stand a ago with loud sound.

Minato take off his headphone while staring at the figure in front of him that appear instantly to retrieve her weapon. She wear a golden helm-like head piece with red butterfly visor covered her face, Her black metallic body shine because of moonlight.

**(A/N : I think you know who she is by now if you really played P3 before)**

"Don't you know it's bad manner to attack without warning?".

"Shut up! I don't need a manner to attack a 'DEATH' such as you! I won't let you harm sister!" She charged toward Minato with red glow that like butterflies around her body.

Once again Minato side stepped to avoid her war hammer. "I think you should stop attacking me for three reason". Minato say casually while dodge each her strikes with ease.

'Why didn't it hit?' She thought frustrated.

"First, you misunderstand something, I'm not hostile toward Aigis".

She jumped high, her weapon is glittering by moonlight before she full powered swing it at Minato, The ground shake by the sheer power and create smoke screen.

"Did I got him?" Her joy immediately fade when she hear his voice.

"Second, I think Aigis won't be happy if she knew you attacking me". Minato say that while looking down at her, he stand perfectly on her war hammer.

Before She can shake Minato off by swing her war hammer, Minato left arm glowing with blue spark and grab her war hammer and take it from her hand then throw it aside in some unreachable distance.

'I can't believe I lost in strength contest' The attacker surprised because he can overpower her this easily.

"PSY…" Before she can call her persona, Minato's palm right in front of her face while gushing some gale that make the objects behind her pushed back, the only reason she still standing not pushed back is because her wrist is grabbed Minato's left hand.

"Third, You're no match against me". Minato last attack make the visor goes up and revealed her red ruby eyes.

**March 12 2012. Dormitory, command room**

**6 : 10 PM**

**(With S.E.E.S)**

"_That's all the explaination and all the rules you all should know for this ordeal"_

Theodore explained the whole detail while leaving only the part about Minato because of Minato's request.

Shocked is an understatement for all S.E.E.S member right, how can they not? After the battle that ended by sacrificial of their leader now there's another ordeal with opponent with more greater power than Nyx, they might not believe it if they not experienced the Dark Sun before.

"This can't be, after all of that…" Fuuka covered her mouth in shock.

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL!? WHY SHOULD WE HAVE TO DO IT!? I don't know about this Supreme thing but he can't just forced us like this". Junpei can't hide his irritation, this time thought nobody object against him since they all feel the same way.

"_He can and He will" _Theodore say that in monotone voice.

"How can you so relaxed, didn't you also will erased should we fail this ordeal?" Akihiko look at Theodore.

"_We will support you all as best as we can but should you fail then us, the resident shall disappear without complain, that's our fate after all"._

Theodore walk toward velvet door and stop before opening it and turn back to facing all S.E.E.S member.

"_Your will isn't option here, if you don't passed the trial this world shall end and a new shall be created. I hope you can overcome your fear Minako-sama before your trial happening. Fortunately the next trial shall befall to another Wild card user while another Wild card user already passed his trial, that mean your trial shall come last. Please use the remaining time wisely, then farewell"._

Theodore disappear from S.E.E.S members sight. Mitsuru sighed by the problem that come one from anothers.

"I don't want to say this Minako but we need you to get over your fear, If you can't use velvet room it will put you in great disadvantage".

Fuuka and Yukari trying to say something but stopped by Akihiko and Shinjiro whose shake their head.

"…Please give me some time". Minako say that with dejected tone.

"Alright but remember we don't have much time, if what he say true when we need to go into velvet room and observe this another Wild card user so we can understand a little better about examiner".

"…Thank you".

**(With Minato)**

"What exactly are you?" The red eyes attacker asked in confusion, she never meet this kind strong individual before, even thought he seems human he clearly in different league with S.E.E.S members she know which she think strong.

Minato removed his hand in front of her face and release her right hand, The attacked doesn't bother to pick a chance to attack because she already know she won't able to beat him.

"I'm not your enemy at least, before I tell you who am I can you tell me what's your name?"

Minato recognized her but not remember her name.

The red-eyes attacker introduce herself while the moonlight shone brightly, revealed her metallic figure completely and her silk black hair. She completely alternate version of Aigis.

"I am Metis".


End file.
